the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
NOTE:This is both completely non-canon, and is meant as a semi-joke. Please take anything on this page with a grain of salt Natalie is (unknowingly) a 16-year-old half-gem half-human hybrid, with a turqoise gem embedded into her forehead, which is usually covered by a beanie, hat, bandanna, or just about anything she can find. Appearance Natalie is a moderately tan woman, between that of Native American and Asian, contrasted by the pale palms and soles of her hands and feet. Her hair is a burgandy-brown color, which flows down to about her shoulder blades, being wavy. Her eyes are a greenish-hazel color normally, but can, for unknown reasons to Natalie and her father, change to a dark-red or black color. This also changes the tint of her tears ever so slightly. Natalie is a rather tall woman, being around 5'7, and rather skinny, yet not unheathily so. She normally wears colored t-shirts, with any shade from white, to neon green, to pure black, and anywhere in between, and either baggy shorts, or tight jeans, reaching to her ankles. Her usual footwear either consists of short socks and tennis shoes, or sockless flats. She doesn't use makeup, nor any other form of artificial appearance changing aside from clothes. Personality Natalie is, simply enough to say, what you would see as a nervous wreck. She over-stresses about even just the smallest things, and has trouble with any form of interaction. Natalie is constantly analytical of most every situation. She tries to factor in just about any factors in any situation that she can, causing her to delay in just about anything she does, including simple interaction with people. However, this also means that if she's overloaded with information, she can end up in a form of logic loop, constantly trying to process information given to her, while this only ends up causing her to worry, and forget what she's already thought over and processed. This leaves her paralyzed, and can last for several minutes, to even half an hour Due to this fact, she finds it nearly impossible to interact with almost anyone, and stays extremely introverted. However, it's not completely impossible, as she has made friends before in other places. Natalie goes far, far out of her way to hide her turqoise gem, finding it to be something that brings to her a lot of anxiety when displayed in public, due to it being a factor that she has to factor into her thought process, and not knowing exactly how people would react to it. However, when alone, she finds that allowing her gem fresh air is actually quite refreshing, and calms her down. Backstory Turquoise's Backstory Turquoise was, originally, just another Homeworld gem. She was a technician gem specifically, meaning she often worked in the creation and running of Kindergartens on colonized planets. And Earth was one of those planets. She worked there, loyally, since the initial colonization of Earth, all the way until the gem rebellion, led by Rose Quartz And, through several miracles, of Earth's planetary structure, and even it's wildlife helping to save her from either Crystal Gems, homeworld gems that believed her to be a rebel, and even other hois planstile Earth lifeforms attacking her, she grew to like Earth. However, the amount of contempt she held for the Crystal Gems was still high, so, instead of joining back into Homeworld ranks, and instead of joining the Crystal Gems' ranks, she fled to a different place entirely, crossing over thousands upon thousands of yards. She hid away, in a small cave, with a rockfall barricade covering it, for several thousand years, until emerging again later in life, when the gem wars had calmed down, and Homeworld was no longer an entirely looming threat She took this time to integrate herself into the new society she had found herself in; a society of new Earth lifeforms, that referred to themselves as "humans." And, despite them being odd in many... Several ways, there was one that she found rather charming, and enjoyable. To the point that she not only didn't mind starting a committed relationship with, but, much later in life, wanting to have a child with him. However, she was completely aware of what would happen to herself... But, absolutely didn't mind, as she was happy to give her own life for something that would have it's own, and something that had a brand new slate to start with. So, she went along with their plan, and, after several long months of them savoring their last moments together, she finally gave birth, and, in turn, gave her own life. Natalie's Backstory Natalie was born to a family of a Native America-Asian father, and a mother that she never knew. In fact, he mother, apparently, died when she was born. What doesn't help is that any time she tried to ask her father about her mother, he wouldn't tell her anything about her, other than that she was a 'great woman.' And, whenever she asked about her strange birth... Defect(?), she would get no straight answer. Natalie, other than the lack of a mother, lived a rather normal life. In a normal home, with a normal school... Well, for the first few years of her life. However, her father was eventually forced to move, for the fact that his house was repossessed, and that he had to moved either way for working reasons. So, when Natalie was around seven, they moved southwards, to a new home. And, from here, again, other than her mannerisms, she led a fairly normal life until she hit 16, and, her father, once again, had to move. This time, not because he needed it for work, but instead, because he was getting stricter and stricter on his budget, and he needed to find somewhere with a cheap place to live. And he found what seemed to be the perfect place for that: a small town called Beach City. Abilities (Note:She had knowledge of few of these abilities, and no idea of how any that she does know of work) Sensing Future Danger This is one of the abilities she knows about, but has no idea how it works. Whenever Danger is present in the future, her eyes will change color from their normal greenish-hazel, to a darker red color. And, whenever the sign of death is near, her eyes will instead change to a black color. Protection from Poison or Corruption Natalie's gem provides her protection from forms of poison or corruption. Of course, it's not infinite, but it can render smaller doses of poison useless. As well, this can protect her from the corrupting light produced at the end of the gem war at a certain distance. However, she can't pass this protection to others. Weapon summoning Natalie, once again, unbeknownst to her, has the ability to summon a bow and arrow out of her gem, with limitless ammunition. As well, due to her arrows being made of energy rather than physical matter, she can cause them to take on any shape, and even have them burst at any time. Trivia Natalie was born on December 1st She's Bisexual. Natalie has a habit of pushing hair behind her ear that wasn't there in the first place whenever she's trying to think over a lot of information at once.